


Arrow Heart

by orphan_account



Series: One Shots I Came Up With [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tattoos, nasthon, niall's first tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Niall gets his first tattoo he wants to make sure it's something he'll love and cherish forever. So that's what he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrow Heart

**Author's Note:**

> this was the first nashton story I ever wrote :3 hope you like it x
> 
> this is written in #jaystyle

**Scene One**

_(early morning, NIALL is sneaking out to meet LOUIS at the tattoo parlor)_

**LOUIS:** _(watches NIALL as he comes closer)_ "It's about time you got here mate."

 **NIALL:** "Sorry, Ash is a heavy sleeper, I had to practically battle my way out from under him."

 **LOUIS:** _(chuckles)_ "Well I guess it's better than him being a light sleeper and waking up."

 **NIALL:** "'Tis true. I don't want him asking questions. And he would."

 **LOUIS:** "So what are you even going to get?"

NIALL: _(blushing, shy)_ "A heart. With an arrow through it and... Ashton's name in it..."

 **LOUIS:** "That's adorable! I can't wait to see it when it's done. Where are you getting it? How big?"

 **NIALL:** "Lou I brought you along with me because I had hoped you wouldn't bombard me with questions."

 **LOUIS:** "Right, right. Well, I'm going to add to mine and Harry's matching collection. He got those palm leaves a little while ago so I'm going to get some sort of plant to mach. I don't know what yet but something cool."

 **NIALL:** _(snorts)_ "You two are so gushy, it's disgusting."

 **LOUIS:** "Oh and you and Ashton are so much better."

 **NIALL:** _(blushes)_ "At least we don't make out in the middle of Starbucks."

 **LOUIS:** "I... _(falters, thinks for a minute)_ "One time!"

 **NIALL:** "One time too many"

 **LOUIS:** _(rolls eyes)_ "So why did you decide to get this tattoo now? Why didn't you want something sooner?"

 **NIALL:** "Because I wanted to get somthing I would love and cherish forever. I mean, if it's going to be permanitely marked on my body I might as well make it something I'll love to look at. Right?"

 **LOUIS:** _(nods)_ "Good point."

 **NIALL:** "I mean, don't get me wrong, I love yours and Harry's love tattoos but... Ash and I have just never been into that."

 **LOUIS:** "Not everyone is and that's OK because Haz and I like being unique."

 **NIALL:** _(smiles)_ "And unique you are. Ready to go in?"

 **LOUIS:** "Yep. I'm freezing my tail feathers off out here." _(opens door for NIALL and steps in after him)_

 **TATTOO ARTIST:** _(looks up)_ "Hi, how can I help you?"

 **NIALL:** "Hi, I'm Niall Horan, I scheduled an appointment with Shawn to do a tattoo?"

 **TATTOO ARTIST:** _(looks on computer)_ "All right, he's just getting everything set up. Have a seat and he'll be with you soon."

 **NIALL:** "Thanks." _(sits on couch)_

 **LOUIS:** "Is there anyone in that could give me a tattoo today too?"

 **TATTOO ARTIST:** "Yeah, yeah I can. What are you wanting? I have an appointment at eleven so."

 **LOUIS:** "Nothin huge, I just want a plant of some sort."

 **SHAWN:** _(walks out)_ "Niall?"

 **NIALL:** _(stands)_ "Yeah, that's me."

 **SHAWN:** "Come with me." _(leads him back to station)_ "All right Niall, have a seat and tell me more about this tattoo you're wanting. I know on the phone you said you wanted something for your boyfriend."

 **NIALL:** _(nods)_ "Ashton, yeah. I was thinking, like, a heart with an arrow in it and like, maybe his name in the heart?"

 **SHAWN:** _(nods)_ "OK well, in order to fit the entire name, Ashton, into the heart and have it be visible, the heart is going to have to bea fairly good size. Especially since you're wanting the arrow in it too."

 **NIALL:** "How big are you talking?"

 **SHAWN:** "Nothing huge but if you were to get it on your arm, I'd say it would probably cover your bicep nicely."

 **NIALL:** "I think I want it on my chest, over my heart. And would it be any smaller if I just did Ash instead of Ashton?"

 **SHAWN:** "Yeah I think if we just did Ash it would make the tattoo a bit smaller. Not a whole lot because you still want to be able to read it but some."

 **NIALL:** "OK I'll just to Ash. And maybe add a couple of x's?"

 **SHAWN:** _(smiles)_ "I can do that. Take your shirt off for me and lay down, yeah?"

 **NIALL:** _(takes shirt off and lays on table)_ "I've never had a tattoo done before... will it hurt?"

 **SHAWN:** "I'm not going to lie to you and say it'll feel like butterflies, but it's not going to kill you or anything. It will sting, especially at first but you'll get used to it." _(smiles)_ "I'm going to go trace up your design and we'll get started."

_(SHAWN gets up and walks away and comes back a few minutes later, holding tacing out to NIALL)_

**SHAWN:** "How does this look?"

 **NIALL:** "Perfect! I love it!"

 **SHAWN:** _(chuckles)_ "Great." _(puts tracing on his chest)_ "There good?"

 **NIALL:** _(looks down as best he can)_ "Yeah, great."

 **SHAWN:** "All right." _(puts gloves on)_ "Here we go." _(loads gun up and starts tattooing)_

 **NIALL:** _(hisses)_ "Wow you were right, that does sting."

 **SHAWN:** "Just relax, you'll be ok."

 **LOUIS:** _(peaks in at NIALL)_ "Hey buddy, hows it going?"

 **NIALL:** "Just started. Aren't you getting yours?"

 **LOUIS:** "Yeah, he's tracing it so I decided to come bug you while I wait."

 **NIALL:** _(rolls eyes)_ "Do you like the design?"

 **LOUIS:** _(steps closer and looks at it)_ "Yeah, it looks great. Why does it only say Ash?"

 **NIALL:** "Because I didn't want anything too big. Ashton will understand, he's just as afraid of tattoos as I am."

 **LOUIS:** _(chuckles)_ "Two peas in a pod."

 **NIALL:** _(smiles shyly)_ "He's my other half."

 **TATTOO ARTIST:** "Louis, I'm ready for you."

 **LOUIS:** "Awesome. Good luck Ni!" _(runs off)_

 **NIALL:** _(sighs)_ "Yeah, thanks Lou."

 **SHAWN:** "So how did you and Ashton meet?"

 **NIALL:** _(giggles)_ "It's really not that interesting of a story."

 **SHAWN:** "Hey it's gotta be better than how I met my ex girlfriend."

 **NIALL:** "How'd you meet her?"

 **SHAWN:** _(grins)_ "She came in to get a tattoo, it was on her breast and, as a professional, I tried not to stare but they were nice knackers. After that we kind of became fuck buddies until finally I just asked her out. It lasted almost two years then things sort of fell apart."

 **NIALL:** "Wow. Sounds intense."

 **SHAWN:** _(nods)_ "Kinda was. So, how did you meet your guy?"

 **NIALL:** "Well... Ashton and I met through music actually. I play guitar and sing a bit and he plays drums and sings really beautifully. We actually met through my friend Louis because we were in a band together with his boyfriend Harry and Harry's then boyfriend Zayn. Ashton was good friends with Louis and liked to watch us rehearse and one day we started talking and I found out about his musical talents and... I don't know I guess you could say the rest is history."

 **SHAWN:** "Now there's a good story to tell your kids." _(smiles)_ "What happened with Harry and Zayn?"

 **NIALL:** "I don't actually remember... I got kind of engrossed in Ashton and may have forgotten the rest of the world for a bit."

 **SHAWN:** _(chuckles)_ "Understandable. So how long have you guys been together then?"

 **NIALL:** "Well, this was year twelve of school for me... Ashton is a year younger than me so he was in year eleven. Don't ask me how he knew Louis since Louis graduated two years before. Let's see... almost three years I think."

 **SHAWN:** "Very nice. Are you going to pop the big question at any point?"

 **NIALL:** "I'm not but I have a sneaking suspision Ashton is planning too. He came home the other day holding something behind his back and saying 'nothing' before I even said hello."

 **SHAWN:** _(chuckles)_ "Subtle."

 **NIALL:** "Yeah that was kind of my reaction too. Who know's though? Maybe it's just my birthday present or something."

 **SHAWN:** "What would you say if he asked you tonight?"

 **NIALL:** "Tonight? Wow that's soon... I'd probably say yes though. I just love him so much and... I really do want to spend forever with him. That's why I'm getting this tattoo because I always said that if and when I ever got  a tattoo, I wanted it to be somthing I could love and cherish for the rest of my life. I love Ashton and always will. So yes, I'd say yes."

 **SHAWN:** "Well I wish you the best of luck." _(turns gun off)_ "There, you're all done."

 **NIALL:** "All ready? That was fast."

 **SHAWN:** "Since it isn't a big, complicated tattoo, it only takes about five to ten minutes. Check it out though."

 **NIALL:** _(stands and looks in full length mirror)_ "Oh my God I love it. It's perfect, exactly what I wanted. Oh I can just see his face now."

 **SHAWN:** _(smiles)_ "I'm glad you like it."

 **NIALL:** "I do, I really do. I can't wait to show this to Ashton."

**Scene Two**

_(later that day, NIALL is in front of his apartment with LOUIS, getting ready to go in)_

**LOUIS:** "Don't worry Ni, Ashton will love it. Just like Harry will love mine."

 **NIALL:** "Harry loves everything you do. You could eat garbage and Harry would say it was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen."

 **LOUIS:** _(smiles)_ "Disgusting but I see your point. Now go surprise your man."

 **NIALL:** "Thanks for coming with me today Louis. I'm really glad I didn't have to do this alone."

 **LOUIS:** "Anytime." _(pats his back)_ "Now go!" _(pushes NIALL in)_

 **NIALL:** _(grunts)_ "Jee thanks. Bye Lou!" _(walks up steps to his flat and goes in)_ "Ashton! I'm home!"

 **ASHTON:** _(pokes head out of bedroom)_ "Hey babe. I was wondering where you went."

 **NIALL:** "Just out with Louis." _(walks to bedroom and kisses ASHTON)_

 **ASHTON:** "You could've left a note, dork."

 **NIALL:** "What, and disturb my prince?"

 **ASHTON:** _(rolls eyes fondly)_ "So, where did you and Louis go? Was Harry with you?"

 **NIALL:** _(shakes head)_ "As far as I know, Harry was still in bed like you."

 **ASHTON:** "I'm not going to let you avoid the question Ni."

 **NIALL:** "I'm not avoiding any question."

 **ASHTON:** _(wraps arms around NIALL's neck)_ "You are and you know it." _(kisses him)_ "What did you and Louis do today?'

 **NIALL:** _(gulps)_ "I'll tell you if you promise not to freak out."

ASHTON: _(confused)_ "Er, OK?"

 **NIALL:** _(steps back and lifts shirt up, carefully removing bandage)_ "This is what we were doing."

 **ASHTON:** "Oh my God you got a tattoo? I thought you never wanted one."

 **NIALL:** "I wanted one, I just wanted the right one. Look at it closer."

 **ASHTON:** _(steps closer hesitantly and gasps)_ "It says Ash! That's my name! Oh Niall you got a tattoo for me!?"

 **NIALL:** "You're my everything Ash. You're the tattoo I've been waiting to get."

ASHTON: _(teary eyed)_ "Oh Niall, that is so sweet. Um, I have somethig for you too." _(fast walks to the dresser and pulls out black box then wals back over to NIALL and gets on one knee in front of him)_ "I know this is kind of short notice but I feel like that's what our whole relationship has been so why not add one more thing?"

 **NIALL:** _(puts hand over mouth)_ "No, no, no, oh Ash..."

 **ASHTON:** "I love you to the moon and back Niall. I want to spend the rest of my natural life with you and in order to do that, I want to be Mr. Horan. Or have you be Mr. Irwin, we can decide that later. But I would be so happy if you, Niall, did me the great honor of being my husband?" _(opens ring box)_

 **NIALL:** _(sobs)_ "Ashton... I love you so much... more than you'll ever know. Yes. Yes!"

ASHOTN: _(smiles and slides ring on his finger, stands and hugs him, careful of the tattoo)_ "I love you too Niall. I love you so much."

 **NIALL:** _(wipes at eyes)_ "Oh God, we're getting married. Harry's going to be all over this."

 **ASHTON:** "He's going to make himself our wedding panner." _(chuckles softly)_

 **NIALL:** "That's fine, less for us to do."

 **ASHTON:** "So lazy."

 **NIALL:** "I admit it."

 **ASHTON:** _(smiles)_ "Just one question."

 **NIALL:** "Anything."

 **ASHTON:** "Am I allowed to smash cake in your face?"


End file.
